


犬夜叉丨蜘蛛之丝

by crowsarebirbs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsarebirbs/pseuds/crowsarebirbs
Summary: 番外叁给成年人留一条活路吧
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Reader





	犬夜叉丨蜘蛛之丝

暴雨瓢泼，世界被灰蒙蒙的水雾笼罩。

道路上空无一人，天边接连响起轰然雷鸣，短暂地刺破了阴云翻涌的苍穹。

急促的马蹄声溅起飞扬的泥水，纱织穿过层层雨幕，她用最快的速度赶回城中，但身上的衣服还是不免被雨水淋了个湿透。

豆大的水珠不断沿着发梢下颌滑落，砸在木地板上洇开模糊的水痕，她屏退惶恐地簇拥上来的侍女，将湿漉漉的羽织往屏风上一扔，正打算褪下里衣。

轰隆一声，滚滚雷鸣映出晦暗的身影。

“……吓我一跳。”  
纱织看向忽然出现在她背后的奈落。

阴郁苍白的妖怪盯着她的脸，走到她面前时抬起手，微凉的指腹按上她颊侧的伤口。

“这是怎么回事？”

和室里没有旁人，奈落抚着那条细长的伤痕，疏淡的语气染着森然凉意。

“是谁做的？”

昏暗的光线里，他的眼眸似乎比平时更加猩红。

“你说这个？”纱织摸了摸自己的脸颊，心想妖怪的嗅觉就是和人类不一样，居然能隔着雨水和泥土的气息捕捉到如此微弱的血腥。

他不提起，她都差点忘了。

“回来的路上太急，穿过森林时不小心被树枝划伤的。”

“……”

奈落的身形好像顿了顿。

他沉默片刻，收回手，看向她的眼神好像在说：「就这？」

纱织鼓起脸颊。

“就这。”

她硬气十足地说着。

然后转过身，正要对奈落下逐客令，一股熟悉而陌生的痒意忽然涌上鼻腔。

纱织不受控制地打了个喷嚏。

“……”

咦？

许久没有感冒的纱织，在那个瞬间，发现她可能，好像，着凉了。

……

一开始只是几个喷嚏，纱织并没有放在心上。

第二天起床时，她只是觉得自己有些头重脚轻，说话的时候喉咙有些沙哑，她觉得熬一熬就过去了。

在战国时代的这么多年，纱织很少生病，就算生病了也只是些小感冒，大多时候都不需要吃药，多睡几觉起来就好了。

因此，当她几天后躺在床上，发现自己静止不动但世界依然晕眩时，才意识到自己有些大事不妙。

阴雨连绵的天气一直没有好转，附近的医生冒着大雨，被急召进城。

医生来了几批又走了几批，纱织蔫蔫地躺在御帘后，听那些人颤颤巍巍地向奈落报告。

“夫人这是感染了风寒。”

每个医生的诊断都差不多，她听得耳朵都快起茧了。

“可以了。”她抬手掀开帘子，那些人大惊失色地伏下来，脸贴着地面看都不敢看她一眼，搞得她都要以为自己是个会吃人的妖怪。

“你们走吧。”

天空压抑而晦暗，连带着这几天城里的气氛也阴沉沉的。

喧嚣的雨声敲打着窗沿，水雾蒙蒙的庭院模糊一片，只能影影绰绰地捕捉到被雨水氤氲开的色彩。

室内点着烛光，摇曳的阴影爬上墙壁和天井，像蜘蛛一样匍匐在房梁之上。

“我都说了不用那么麻烦的。”

纱织拧开瓶盖，倒出几粒白色的药片。

“我吃点退烧药，睡一觉就好了。”

她从现代社会里带回了各种药物，包括消毒水和绷带，以及治疗感冒和发烧的药品。

作为一只封建时代的大妖怪，奈落对现代社会有一种莫名的偏见，他不喜欢她从现代社会带回来的东西，巴不得一把火烧个干净，因此她平时都将这些药品放在不起眼的地方，留着以备不时之需。

“你昨天也是这么说的。”  
奈落的表情和外面的天色一样阴沉。

“人类和妖怪不一样，生病没有那么快好。” 纱织就着温水服下药片。

“你难道没见过人类生病吗？”

他当然见过。

战乱、饥荒、瘟疫，在战国乱世活了五十多年的妖怪，只是从来没有在意过人类的苦难罢了。

妖怪的世界并不比人类轻松，甚至更加残酷，但他还是毫不犹豫地选择了那个世界。

“奈落没有生过病吗？”

纱织不太清楚半妖每个月失去力量的情况和人类的生病是否有相似的地方。

奈落是杂碎妖怪出身，和犬夜叉不同，没有继承强大的妖力或武器，一直是凭借着自己的狡猾和歹毒在弱肉强食的世界存活至今。

“你想说什么？”

“我想知道更多关于你的事。”纱织顿了顿，“包括你一个人在这世上度过的五十年间都干了什么。”

除了变成美人给弥勒的祖父下诅咒这一段。

不，不对，就算已经听过这个故事了，她也完全不介意从奈落的角度再听他叙述一次。

纱织扯过被子，拍拍身边的空位，示意奈落一起躺下来。

“过来吧。”

他似乎第一次听人提出这种要求，盯着她看了好一会儿。

随即，红色的眼眸微敛，城主模样的英俊妖怪移开视线，语气分外冷淡：

“……没什么好说的。”

纱织：“……”

他绝对是不想告诉她。

纱织做出退让：“过来一起躺一会儿也行。”

半晌，衣料窸窣摩挲的声音响起。纱织打开被子挨过去，将自己贴到冷冰冰的妖怪怀里。

奈落的身影遮去了后面的烛光，和室里黯淡的光影就着沙沙的雨声十分适合补眠。

纱织抓住奈落的手，将他的手放到她的后背处。

“这种时候，”她严肃地说，“你应该哄我睡觉。”

“……”

“不会吗？没做过吗？”纱织露出「真拿你没办法」的表情。

她抬起手，拥住他的背。

“要像这样——”

她慢慢地，轻轻地，像哄小孩子一样，拍着比她宽阔许多的背脊。

“拍——拍——”

然后抬起头。

“有没有觉得好一点？”

好像这样子就能让这些天一直莫名有些烦躁的妖怪安静下来。

这只是她的猜测，因为奈落并不是会将自己的情绪表露出来的类型，他会冷笑，会露出嘲讽的神色，会哼笑着在别人的伤口上撒盐，心情不快的时候，心绪动摇的时候，他也只是看起来比平时稍微更加阴沉罢了，将真实的想法掩藏得滴水不露。

“……你在做什么。”

奈落的声音没有波澜。

纱织：“哄你。”

奈落的手苍白冰凉，披着人类城主的皮囊时，他的指尖一点也不锋利，完全不像能撕碎他人的利器，修长的手指反而像漂亮的艺术品，细腻如温润的玉石。

纱织拿过奈落搭到她腰上的手。

“你到底学会了没？需不需要我再示范一次？”

她能感受到奈落的心不在焉。

他看着她的时候，好像在透过她看十分遥远的地方。

明明她就在这里，整个人现在好好地躺在他怀里，在对他说话对他笑。

仿佛注视着某种宿命般的眼神，晦涩而幽暗。

被那样注视着，纱织几乎想要抬起手，摸一摸自己贴着膏药的脸颊，确定自己还活在现实里。

“……你在听我说话吗？”

她试探出声：“奈落？”

熏香微冷的气息忽然压过来，攫住了她说话时微张的嘴唇，将尚未来得及说出口的话语都吃入腹中。

烛火晃了晃，喧嚣的雨幕光影迷离。

纱织几次想要说话都被奈落打断，涌到嘴边的声音连不成完整的词句，到最后她也忘了自己原本想要说什么。

安静的和室里响起轻微的水渍声，静默的间隔拉得很长，时不时的分离伴随着压抑颤抖的喘息，喘息又会再次变成绵长黏腻的吮吻。

仿佛看不见的藤蔓细细密密地缠绕上来，不留一丝让她分神的空隙，也不允许她思考别的事。

令人心惊的渴望好像暗自燃烧的野火，好像要把人的骨头都一起烧成灰烬，她只是轻轻地碰了一下那充满深不见底的渴求，便被烫得差点收回手来。

……妖怪的贪欲可不止如此。

毫无预兆地，脑内忽然响起白童子冰冷的声音。

她骤然回过神。

白色的寝衣过于单薄，根本经不起对方折腾，纱织别过脸，避开奈落的索吻，转身拢住不知何时敞开的衣襟。

平复着急促的呼吸，她认真地清了清嗓子：“……我还在生病。”

言下之意就是对方十分丧心病狂。

她话还没说完，腿部忽然一凉，掀开的衣摆滑进一只手。

来不及阻止，奈落已经抬起了她的一条腿，架在弯起的臂弯里，将她侧身搂入怀中。

纱织立刻忘了防守上面，伸手就要去拉下自己皱起的寝衣的衣摆。

奈落的另一只手立刻就沿着衣襟微敞的缝隙钻了进去，五指一拢，轻易将柔软的胸脯抓入手中。

“……等一下！”纱织在他的怀里挣扎起来，担心自己这下真的要加重病情了。

“等一下……唔！”

她骤然弓起腰。

紧绷的弦颤抖起来，烛光融化成模糊的水光。

窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥，盖过了断断续续如泣如诉的声音。

奈落从背后咬住她的耳朵尖，纱织觉得他其实更想咬住她的喉咙，将她开膛破腹。

有那么一瞬间，她甚至想伸出手，摸摸他的背后是不是长出了蜘蛛的触肢，没有管好的触手是不是又撕毁人类的伪装跑出来了，但她现在自顾不暇，咬住嘴唇不发出更多的声音已经是自制力的极限了。

“为什么要克制着不出声。”  
奈落的声音贴着她的耳畔，低沉滚烫，隐约带着几分狂乱的气息。

他很不对劲。

仿佛不止是想要占据她的身心，连灵魂都想一起吃掉。

“纱织。”

那声音简直如同诅咒一般。

背后的妖怪压抑着喘息，神志无比冷静清晰。

“纱织。”

他将她紧紧按在怀里，用手臂，用看不见的蛛丝，将她黏得牢牢的，永生永世束缚在一起。

“人类的身体太弱了。”

纱织闷哼一声，指甲抠住他手臂上的肉。

声音微低，奈落用近乎劝诱的语气对她说：“你想不想摆脱这个软弱的身体？”

“你在……说什么呢。”

视线有些涣散，纱织好半晌才回过神。

她轻轻喘着气。

“……被四魂之玉附身了吗？”

脸上染着红潮，她回头看向奈落，说出来的话却十分理智。

“需要我打你一拳吗？”

她笑了一声：“我可以打你一拳，保证把奇怪的东西揍出来。”

奈落的脸色陡然阴沉下去。

阴影盖过苍白的面容，阴影里的眼眸凝着血色。

纱织呼吸一乱，奈落搂紧她的腰。

仿佛永无止息的雨水，从世界深深地坠落下去。

坠入一望无尽的泥沼。


End file.
